


Natsukashii

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maudlin metaphors. Rem is old and tired and jaded, and Misa is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsukashii

Misa's eyes had springtime in them.

They were vibrant, the rich colour of growing wood and fertile earth, full of promise of the things to come. They were eyes that didn't know about ashes or ruin yet, eyes that believed that the universe would conform itself to her wishes because faith was enough to change the world.

Dawn eyes. Young eyes.

Rem had twilight eyes.

Day had already passed for her. Springtime had come and burst into black flower, then withered already into the farscape of bones and grey death that had become her home.

It hurt to remember springtime and morning, but even so it was irresistable, an alluring but bittersweet drug.

So, Rem met Misa's eyes as often as possible, and forced herself not to look away.

This was her self-flagellation for allowing summer and afternoon to pass unhindered.

Sometimes, she thought Misa might even understand.

**X**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: raihu  
> Prompt: twilight eyes


End file.
